User talk:Teeky
Alliance Hi I was wondering if your clan was accepting alliances; if so would you like to be an ally of my clan, Kaiser Blade? 00:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Basically our clans can help each other if the other is in need such as fot warring with other clans. You rule your clan with your rules and I rule mine with my rules. Please add any comment on my user talk. 03:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::My clan size shifts a lot at different times. On a bad time there are like 2 members, on good times there are maybe 10 ppl or so. We operate everywhere. 04:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::I just want to make a point that we aren't begging for your alliance if you dont want one just tell me ok? My clan's growing fast too because since we started last week or so we got a new member everyday. Btw G Force 007 is also in my clan. 04:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Agreed. G Force gave me the idea of a POC clan. 04:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) oh rly You are now innocent?! U send a spy to my cc and call my members fools. I never treat any loyal member with cruelty. U need to stop lying. One battle wont change anything except if you fight ill shall leave u alone. Btw why am I wasting my breath on ur puny little clan? U know u lost thats why ur afraid to fight. Dont change the subject. Tell me r u afraid to lose? And btw G Force is loyal to me. U arent friendly. How dare u call him a fool?! Im tired and sick of ur weakling clan. Stop acting like ur all innocent. Ur not. Think about how i asked u for an alliance and u turn me down. U dont speak for ur so called clan. We battle now! 03:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh really now. U sent someone name xXxsomethingxXx. He started flamming my cc and I kicked him and guess what? I go on ur clan chat and there he is. U r seriously a loser to do so. Im tired of ur puny actions. Btw, touch my clan page again and watch wat happens. 05:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::How about you forfeit and nothing happens? Btw he couldnt have just "looked around" because as soon as I saw him on ur cc, I told him that he was a spy and he just logged off. 05:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Here is the thing: I challenged u and u have declined so that is a forfeit. Also, could it be that this mysterious "spy" (not rly) has been trying to corrupt our clans? 06:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Listen just tell me the truth...why dont you want to fight? Also, if my guess is correct, this spy is watching our posts Btw, I just deleted a lot of the offensive things on my clan page. 06:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Ehtya. Kaiser Blade is a Loyal Clan to me. I would have stayed on Neutral Sides if You hadn't sent a Clan member to KB to Insult and Corrupt us. I am not a Traitor when My so Called Clan-Mates called me an Ignorant Fool behind my Back, Now we shall see who is the fool, We shall see who is more intelligent, We shall see how Your 'Great' Strategies work when Kaiser Blade is in a Charge, That is... If you accept, You coward! (G force 007 11:26, 9 August 2009 (UTC)) :G Force 007 calm down. Why are we wasting our time here? Clearly he knows we shall win any battles conducted so what is the point. Why be angry? I have to go to a picnic today. There's no point in arguing with the man. He clearly isn't brave enough to issue a war. 12:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. 03:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::There's no problem with that. I agree to that. On one condition though; No one makes fun of G Force's name. Yes that includes Red Serpen11. 04:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Cool I agree to that. Its funny if you look at be mercher's clan page in the history tab it says that one dude wrote this is the best f2p clan ever. But how could that be possible with both of our clans. I hope this alliance lasts. G2g mate see you tomorrow. 06:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Because of the alliance, I have decided to tell you something. My clan chat has been getting a lot of ppl who do nothig and are just there to hear our conversation. I cant just kick them. 06:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I am honored to have EE as an alliance. 17:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Whats your combat level? (Just wondering...mine is 60) 18:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Just like with any clan in our alliance, you are free to participate in our daily clan wars and oter daily clan events. 18:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well Eternitys End is always on the lookout for new allies. KoG is very friendly. Saras soldiers are currently inactive. Corsam is friends with any clan allied with us I think. U remember that threatening message on ur clan talk page a while ago right? Thats the way our allies work. We assist each other in need. All of my allies are your allies. Also most clans have a role such as Kaiser Blade for military strength and Corsam for trading and making resources. In this aspect, all clans prosper. 19:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wow.. Listen I guess you got the wrong person to talk to while you were in my Clan Chat. Spakman10 is no longer as loyal as I believed: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clan:Guthix_Fury&oldid=15766#Enemies. And to think he was to be trusted. That's a big lie. Spakman asked if he did a good job as a warlord and Destoryers said no because he was sort of inactive. Destoryers then apologized but this....Don't accept any propositions from this guy, Spakman10. 21:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :This is a response to the above ^^ message. Problem solved. Btw Ehtya, you now have 3 new allies if you want. 23:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC)